Challenge Founders
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Only for lovers of Harmony or HHR and the Founders of Hogwarts.


I have not uploaded anything on the site for almost two years or year and a half, but this idea has not ceased to haunt in my head and it is interfering with the projects I'm working on in order to upload before the end of this year. Because I brought this idea as a challenge, with the hope that maybe someone is interested in it, together several known ideas. I have decided to call it:

**"CHALLENGE FOUNDERS"**

**The characteristics of the challenge are as follows if Pre-Hogwarts begins: (translated by** Rhaziel Aruzeido)

- The main couple is Harmony (Harry x Hermione) secondary at your choosing, whit the exception of canon couples RemusxTonks, BillxFleur.

- Beats Molly, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort and Umbitch (was not a mistake finger)

- The Founders were brought to life by the same Magic that you disagree about how the world is magical and want to fix it.

- The Founders did not reveal his identity from the beginning to anyone except Harry, so it should have another name associated with your real name or your representative animal until the author agrees required anonymity.

- Couples are among the founders: Godric x Rowena and Salazar x Helga.

- Salazar is good and the story of how hated muggle-borns was misunderstood over time

- Godric and Rowena adopt Harry as his son either alone adoption or adoption of a baby being blood or more than five years.

- **OPTIONAL:** He can get to know Hermione during a family trip or school and becomes her best friend.

- **OPTIONAL: **Harry has magic blocks placed by Dumbledore.

- Sirius might or might not be in Azkaban Harry during childhood, it is the choice of writer.

- **OPTIONAL:** Sirius will have a couple OC with the name Nerissa will be the same age as Tonks; both age, appearance, personality will election of the writer. Its origin is linked to the Founders as adopted daughter Salazar and Helga or Godric and Rowena.

- **OPTIONAL:** Harry is possessed of great powers and gifts, however he is not a God.

- A Thematic harry with gray, though I hate to Voldemort I like your phrase: "There is no right or wrong only the power ..." It will be the philosophy of Harry and the Founders.

- **OPTIONAL:** The Magic made it the souls of James and Lily reside in a portrait on her vault Grigotts and can also help the Founders raise as Harry.

- Harry is a "Master of Death" and if Horcrux, but Harry will not be one of them but Dumbledore thinks so.

**If the challenge is going to be Post-Hogwarts during any year this is what it must have: (translated by** Angelica Castro García)

- The main couple is Harmony (HarryXHermione) and the other couples are up to you with the exception of the cannon couples of RemusXTonks and BillXFleur.

- Perhaps some heavy bashing to Molly, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort and Umbitch… and no I did not made a mistake while writing her name.

- During fourth year Harry´s friendship with Ron breaks along with the rest of the Weasley with the exception of the twins, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Arthur.

- The founders were brought back to life by Magic itself because this one does not agrees with how the Magical world is being handle and wants to fix it.

- The Founders couples are: GodricXRowena and SalazarXHelga.

- Salazar is one of the good guys and the story about his hate towards the children of Muggles twisted with the pass of time.

- Godric and Rowena adopt Harry as their child, it can be by a simple adoption or Blood adoption.

- From the beginning the founders won't reveal their identities to anyone but Harry so they must have fake names related to their real name or to the animal that represents their House. The moment of truth is up to the author who takes the challenge.

- Sirius doesn´t die because of the veil.

**- OPTIONAL**: Sirius love interest will be an OC named Nerissa who is around Tonk´s age. Her age, physical looks and personality is your choice and her origin and past is linked to the founders as the adoptive daughter of one of the couples.

**- OPTIONAL: **Harry has magic blocks placed by Dumbledore.

**- OPTIONAL**: Harry will be powerful but not godlike.

- Grey-Harry and even thou Voldemort once said: "There is no good and evil, there is only power…" Harry´s power is up to the philosophy of the founders.

- If the story begins at the graveyard James and Lily somehow managed to attach themselves to Harry and go back to Hogwarts with him while fighting the Horrocrux inside him until they manage to destroy it.

- Harry is the Master of Death and the Horrocrux within him is destroyed by James and Lily but Dumbledore still thinks is there.

That would be the challenge and good luck to all those who decide to take this challenge. I know there are a lot of demands but feel free to use the ones you like the most or the ones you think are good for the story. **It will be deleted in a week and a half from now.**


End file.
